


Peter's Problem

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Mating, Multi, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a problem he brings to the Pack.   There's this old mating contract and the other party has discovered he's out of his vegetative state.  He so isn't ready for a mate, but a fake one to get him out of the contract...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: Fake Relationship. Some of my own fanon concerning mating bites. Allison's alive. Malia and Stiles only made out.

Peter hands the letter--handwritten on very expensive looking paper that frankly reeks of lavender--to Stiles and proclaims, "I have a problem."

"And I should care why?"

"I'm Pack. This is a Pack problem."

"You're Pack under my many, many protests," Stiles grumbles.

"Stiles," Scott admonishes gently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Settling back into his chair in Derek's loft, for some reason still the Pack Den (probably because Ms. McCall has had her house damaged enough over the past few six months with her son as the True Alpha and put her foot down) Stiles scans the letter, then barks out a laugh. "And this is a problem why?"

Peter, looking truly frazzled, actually pulls on his hair before slumping down on the couch next to Derek who instinctively glares at him. "I don't want her."

"This would give us an alliance with a well-established pack in Oregon." Stiles waves the paper at him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Wait, what?" Scott asks.

"...Trudy Gregory?" Derek asks, eyebrows going up in surprise.

Peter sighs and buries his face in his hands.

"Stiles," Scott growls just a tiny bit.

"Who's Trudy Gregory?" Lydia asks, not really interested, but always pleased when Peter is worried or upset.

"Back before," Derek starts carefully, "She was promised to Peter. I thought the contract was voided when..."

"Apparently not," Stiles crows just a bit gleefully. "Trudy's father, Mr. Alpha Gregory, just found out that Peter's no longer a vegetable and is calling for a mating. Oh, look, they're coming here this Saturday."

"Bitch," Peter growls at him.

Stiles just snorts and hands Scott the letter so he can read it while he does his Alpha pacing. 

When he's done, he stops in front of Peter and asks, "So, what exactly is the problem? I assume you agreed to the original contract."

"Because Gregory promised to make me Alpha following him since Trudy doesn't have the potential or the temperament for it. There was always a contingency if he mated again and sired a potential Alpha, that it wouldn't pass to me, but who would have expected that of a seventy five year old man?"

"So, he has an Alpha kid now and you're shit out of luck?" Stiles grins in amusement.

"I can't mate with her," Peter cries frantically. "Seven years ago I was going to get through it by closing my eyes and thinking of England and my future Alpha power. Without that I can't...I just can't!"

The glee leaves Stiles and he frowns because Peter is truly upset. As he puzzles over why, Malia crawls over the back of the couch and puts her furry head in her father's lap, yipping in concern. Peter buries his face in her fur and takes shuddering breaths.

"Why?" Stiles asks since no one else seems to be willing to.

Not looking up, Peter waves a hand at his nephew, who sighs and rubs his temples.

"Malia not withstanding, Peter's gay." When everyone gawks at him, he arches his eyebrows. "You really didn't know?"

Stiles' mind goes off on a wild tangent as he remembers a near bite to the wrist asked for by a mad Alpha and he knows now that wrist bites are mating bites and...

"Gah!"

Lifting his head, Peter glares at him.

"No, not because of that," Stiles explains quickly ignoring the flash of intrigue he feels. "Let's move on. So, just to become an Alpha, you were willing to mate with and presumably sleep with and sire cubs on a woman, but now that there's nothing in it for you..."

"I'm not going through with it. I wasn't sure I was going to be physically capable of it back then. Now I'm sure it isn't going to work." Peter shudders, and Malia licks his cheek before shifting to human and wrapping a throw around herself.

"But you managed to get it up for my mom."

"If I could remember how I did that, maybe I could survive this mating with Trudy, but on top of her being a woman and my not being attracted to women, she's meek, submissive, scrawny, and has no appreciation for fashion, good food, good wine, art..."

"Boy, you must have really wanted to be an Alpha," Kira chimes in, a sly look on her face.

Peter growls at her and Scott steps between them. "Okay, how are we supposed to help you with this?"

"I need a mate, or a future mate. I can claim that the fire damaged my brain..."

"Truth," Stiles interjects.

Peter talks over him. "And I forgot about the contract. Our copy burned in the fire. Derek was too young to remember."

"I remember."

"Just that there was an alliance through mating in the works," Peter snaps back. "Not the details. Stop not being helpful, Derek."

"Peter, Alpha Gregory will know if we lie."

"You never know when I'm lying and you can just be absent or Stiles can do a spell."

"You have a lot of confidence in my fledgling abilities." Leaning back in his chair, Stiles taps his lower lip with his finger, the spell running through his head.

"Oh, please, you think I don't know about the spell to make your heart beat normally through a lie and that you've mastered it? It's how you got through the polygraph with Scott's douche of a father."

"Hey," Scott protests, but kind of feebly, because his father _is_ a douche.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, yeah, but why would I cast that spell for you?"

"Because...because..." Peter shoots him a baffled look because he truly can't think of a reason.

"He's our Pack Elder," Lydia states flatly. "Scott accepted him as such and, I hate to admit it, but we need his knowledge and experience. We don't need him in Oregon tied to some bitch's bed."

"Lovely image, thank you, Lydia for putting it in my head," Peter mutters, making her smile, all teeth.

"The six years in a vegetative state, the psychosis that followed, we can work with that to explain why he's mating someone else. He simply didn't remember. It should be enough to break the contract." She turns to Derek. "Will this Gregory Pack be angry?"

"I doubt it. After the fire we got condolences from them but they never offered to help us and, as far as I know, neither Trudy nor anyone from her Pack visited Peter."

"Then, why now?" Scott asks and Lydia rolls his eyes.

"Because Peter's in a pack with the rarest of the rare, a True Alpha. I'm kind of surprised we're not deluged with alliance offers of all kinds, including mating ones, despite most of us being teenagers."

"Um, we kind of have," Stiles admits sheepishly. "We've gotten mating offers from half a dozen packs in the last three months, but they're all for Scott and, well..." Kira glowers at him and he holds up his hands in defense. "Don't stab the messenger!"

"Why didn't you mention this to me?" Scott asks.

"Because we had those fairies, then the ghoul infestation, and all those Omegas, and that damn sparkling vampire, and if they'd been offers for alliance without you mating some girl when you're only sixteen, I'd have brought them to the Pack, but they weren't so I turned them down. I'm the Emissary, that is a part of my job."

"Why no offers for anyone else?"

"Every girl wants the True Alpha?" Stiles asks grinning at his best friend, who rolls his eyes and takes Kira's hand before she draws her sword out of nowhere.

"Can we get back to my dilemma?" Peter complains.

"So, do you want a real mate or a fake one?" Malia asks, truly curious. "And, we're going to talk about the gay thing, right?"

Peter thunks his head into the palms of his hands. "Why am I surrounded by teenagers?"

"Because you bit a couple and somehow you fathered one," Lydia snipes back. "Answer the question."

"I don't have time to find a real mate and, frankly, I am _not_ ready to settle down."

"Are you sure? You're getting frown lines," Stiles points out helpfully. "Your looks aren't going to last forever and, really, what else do you got going for you?"

"Such a hateful child."

Stiles grins then waves his wrist towards Peter who turns a bit red. "Not so long ago you offered to mate with this hateful child."

"What?" Derek growls as Scott's eyes go red and Lydia snorts in derision.

"I reiterate. Hateful child," Peter snaps with a glare at Stiles.

"Probably shouldn't call your fake mate that."

Everyone stops to turn and stare at Stiles who just grins. "Come on, it has to be realistic, and you do want some of this." He spreads his hand down his body, hovering it over his groin.

"I was psychotic."

"Ew, you wanted Stiles?" Malia protests. "I made out with him!"

"I didn't know you existed!"

"Jesus, Peter, he was fifteen," Derek snarls in disgust.

"Psychotic!"

As the whole room devolves into bickering, the loft door opens and Isaac and Allison come in from dinner with her dad, confused looks on their faces. "What did we miss?"

"To keep Peter from being forced to uphold a years old mating contract with some woman that makes him shudder, I'm going to pretend to be his mate."

As Allison heads to Lydia to interrogate her for the truth, Isaac stares at Stiles, then bursts into laughter. "No, really, what did we miss?"

*****

On Saturday Trudy Gregory, looking a bit relieved, and her father, Alpha Gregory, looking disgruntled, leave the McCall Pack Den after a couple hours meeting with the True Alpha and his Pack. Peter played up his flamboyance. Stiles looked devoted and clung to his arm. Malia, a bit hard to explain, stayed well away from the proceedings. The lying spell worked like a charm. When asked why, if Peter was gay, he'd originally agreed, he'd truthfully said he wanted to be an Alpha which was easily accepted by an Alpha of over fifty years because he couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to be one.

The two packs made a tentative alliance of mutual protection without anyone having to mate with anyone else, though Alpha Gregory did mention his two year old son that would need a mate someday, as he leered a bit at both Scott and Kira and Isaac and Allison.

Later, the Gregorys out of their territory, Peter drives Stiles home and, at a stoplight, says with complete sincerity, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stiles replies with complete sincerity. "You know, I rag on you a lot because, dude, you were a psycho, but I do know you're not anymore and we do need you. Maybe sometimes we actually want you."

Peter turns the car into Stiles' driveway and puts it in park. "And what about you?"

Slowly Stiles smiles and holds up his bare wrist. "Ask me in thirteen months and four days."

A grin creeps across Peter's face and he takes that wrist and draws it to his nose to scent him. "See, I knew last year you were lying."

"You didn't ask me to be your mate," Stiles retorts but not angrily. "I still don't want to be a werewolf. The other...ask me..."

"In thirteen months and four days, got it."

They both smirk at each other until Stiles' dad starts flashing the porch light.

End


End file.
